Un instant de paix
by Friday Queen
Summary: Regina se laisse réfléchir sur les hauteurs de Storybrooke quand la Reine vient lui rendre visite, étrangement elles ne vont pas se battre mais se parler.


Note : On sait tous que Lana Parrilla est merveilleuse en Evil Queen et que l'opportunité de la faire revenir était trop belle pour ne pas la prendre, cependant ça me chagrine que Regina se soit séparée ainsi de son passé. Voici donc une petite fic pour palier à mes regrets ^^

Disclaimer : Once Upon A Time ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

* * *

 _ **Un instant de paix**_

Regina soupira en se demandant à nouveau pourquoi elle n'avait pas prit une bouteille d'alcool pour boire. Les lumières éclairaient la ville de Storybrooke en cette douce nuit, elle était assise au bord d'une falaise dans les hauteurs quand soudain elle entendit des pas derrière elle. En se retournant elle vit qu'il s'agissait de son double maléfique.

Instinctivement une boule de feu apparu dans sa main.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? " Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

La reine leva les mains en signe de paix.

" Relax, je ne suis pas là pour me battre. " Annonça-t-elle en souriant trop pour que se soit réellement honnête.

Regina la regarda d'un air suspicieux mais la laissa s'asseoir à ses côtés.

" Je sais quel jour on est. " Dit alors la reine laconiquement.

Aussi vite que sa boule de feu était apparue dans sa main, Regina la fit disparaître.

Aujourd'hui était la date anniversaire de la mort de Daniel, enfin selon les calculs qu'elle avait fait un jour durant la malédiction tant elle n'ennuyait. Depuis chaque année elle venait ici pour réfléchir et penser à son amour perdu. Même dans sa colère et sa folie vengeresse, son amour pour le garçon d'écurie n'avait jamais faiblit. La présence de la reine à ses côtés en était une preuve supplémentaire. Elle savait que se soir, juste se soir, la reine et elle avaient une trêve. Jamais en ce jour de la mort de Daniel elle n'avait tué, torturé ou fait quoique se soit n'important. C'était un jour dédié à sa mémoire.

" Pourquoi es-tu venue ? "

La reine resta silencieuse quelques instants et Regina se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un silence lourd ou pesant, il était calme et posé.

" C'est peut être la seule année où on ne sera pas seule ce jour là. "

Regina fut presque étonnée de la sagesse dont faisait preuve son double puis elle se rappela que le femme à ses côtés s'était elle, une partie d'elle, et en définitive ce n'était peut être pas seulement les parties les sombres d'elle. En réalité la reine la comprenait mieux que quiconque, même mieux que Snow White qui était la référence en ce qui la concernait. La reine avait raison, pour une fois dans sa vie elle ne serait pas seule à penser à Daniel. C'était peut être pour cette raison que le silence entre elles était si paisible. Si Henry, Snow, David ou Emma aurait été ici, cela aurait été la panique, ils l'auraient accusée de vouloir entrer dans sa tête pour l'embrouiller ou la manipuler mais Regina la connaissait mieux, elle _se_ connaissait mieux, si la reine était ici avec elle c'était parce qu'elle avait peur de la solitude. Cette solitude c'était même sa plus grande peur et la reine le savait aussi.

" Que pense-tu qu'il dirait s'il nous voyait maintenant ? "

La reine se mit à rire étrangement, ce n'était pas son rire authentique mais ce n'était pas non plus le rire forcé qu'elle utilisait pour effrayer ou menacer quelqu'un.

" Je pense que n'importe quel homme serait heureux de voir sa femme divisée en deux... " Répondit-elle avec malice.

Comprenant les paroles de son homologue Regina la frappa sur la cuisse en cachant un sourire.

" Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais ! " Dit-elle faussement scandalisée.

" Dommage. " Répondit énigmatiquement l'autre femme.

Regina retint un rire à nouveau. C'était étrange, se dit-elle. Regarder sa ville, _leur_ ville, paisiblement sans se battre. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à leur situation. Elle se sentait presque en paix.

" Rumple veut que je tue Zelena. " Annonça la reine d'un ton neutre.

Le cœur de Regina rata un bond dans sa poitrine. Non pas parce que son autre moitié allait tuer sa sœur, elle savait que la reine ne toucherait pas à Zelena justement parce qu'elle avait peur de la solitude et parce qu'elle ne lui aurait pas dit si cela avait été son intention, mais parce que cela voulait dire qu'une menace supplémentaire pesait sur la tête de Zelena. Sa relation avec Zelena était complexe, bien plus complexe qu'avec la reine, cependant c'était sa sœur, elle avait fait une promesse à sa mère la promesse de s'entre aider quoi qu'il arrive, donc si Zelena était en danger elle allait tout faire pour éliminer ce danger. Elle ne voulait pas perdre la dernière partie de sa famille de sang, sa dernière partie de sa mère.

" Pourquoi Rumple ? " Demanda-t-elle plutôt.

Cette fois ci le rire faux de la reine retentit.

" Je t'en pris Regina, tu sais très bien pourquoi. Il attire les femmes, il a cette aura... Cette puissance qui... Ni notre mère, ni notre sœur n'en ont été immunisées. "

La reine soupira.

" En définitive ce n'est pas ce que j'avais espéré. "

" Il n'est pas si bon alors ? " Lui demanda Regina, curieuse malgré tout.

" Comme amant ? Non... Il est meilleur que Graham toute de même, mais très loin derrière Robin et Maleficent. "

" Ouais. " Soupira Regina en se rappelant ses derniers amants.

" La concurrence est rude en même temps, la fois avec Robin dans la crypte ? Et Maleficent... Elle savait utiliser sa langue... "

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent et pour la seconde fois elle frappa la jambe de la reine.

" Regina ! " S'exclama-t-elle.

La reine la regarda avec surprise, depuis qu'elle était une personne à part entière personne ne l'avait appelé ainsi, tout le monde s'était toujours référé à elle par son titre, jamais par son nom, Regina la première, mais maintenant elle se souvenait de la douleur que cela avait été dans son passé quand personne ne se souvenait de qui elle était réellement si ce n'est la méchante reine, la belle mère de Snow White. Devant l'air surpris, mais presque heureux, de l'autre femme, Regina comprit à nouveau qu'elles n'étaient pas si différentes l'une de l'autre.

" Quoi ? " Répondit la reine avec arrogance quelques instants plus tard.

" On ne va parler de nos ébats sexuels ensemble. "

La reine ricana mais n'argumenta pas.

" Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée la voir ? " Demanda Regina après une minute silencieuse.

Regina n'avait pas besoin de préciser de qui elle parlait, elle savait que son homologue comprenait.

" Je ne voulais pas l'impliquer. "

" Pourquoi ? " Demanda-t-elle presque avec douceur.

" Elle est avec sa fille. " Répondit la reine, comme si c'était évident.

Regina sentit une boule dans sa gorge, la reine lui ressemblait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle aussi avait pensé à aller voir Maleficent de nombreuses fois, surtout après la mort de Robin mais elle n'avait jamais osé faire le dernier pas car elle voulait la laisser se rapprocher de sa fille Lily. Elle lui devait au moins ça après l'avoir repoussé puis enfermé pendant des années sous la ville. Quand elle avait été principalement comme la femme à ses côtés elle avait développé des sentiments pour Maleficent, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait repoussé, pourtant il semblait que même la reine qui était censée être les parties sombres d'elle, n'avait pas eut le cœur de troubler Maleficent dans son repos. Une fois encore les similitudes dans leurs réactions la frappa.

" J'ai faillit aller la voir, mais j'ai Rumple m'a dit qu'elle était retournée dans le monde des contes. " Continua la reine.

Regina pouvait entendre la nostalgie dans la voix de son autre moitié, la même nostalgie qui l'habitait en ce moment même. La reine avait un cœur, noir certes mais un cœur tout de même et Maleficent, tout comme Daniel, Robin et Henry y avait leur place.

" J'espère que tout se passe bien pour elle. " Dit Regina.

Regina sentit alors un bras se glisser autour de ses épaules. Elle devrait être surprise, mais en définitive elle ne le fut pas. Elle laissa doucement sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de la reine en fermant les yeux. C'était bon d'avoir quelqu'un qui la comprenait si bien. Elles restèrent de longues minutes sans parler, juste l'une contre l'autre et peu à peu Regina sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, son cœur se serrer et la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge grandissait. Elle comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait, elle inspira un grand coup avant d'avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

" Tu me manques. "

La reine la serra plus fort contre elle et Regina la sentit qui tournait son visage vers elle.

" Je sais. " Murmura-t-elle.

La bouche de la reine était contre son front et Regina pouvait sentir son sourire avant qu'elle ne dépose un simple baiser. Soudain le corps de l'autre femme n'était plus aussi tangible contre elle, Regina ouvrit les yeux pour voir la reine se fondre en elle avec douceur. Regina cligna des yeux quelques fois avant de comprendre que la reine était de retour, elle était là où elle devait être, avec elle.

Quand elle s'était séparée de la reine la première fois elle avait dit à Snow qu'elle s'était sentit libérée, et c'était vrai elle était prête à se construire une autre histoire, mais au fil des jours elle s'était aussi rendue compte qu'elle était toujours la même. Le combat qu'elle menait, effectivement il était moins épuisant, mais il était toujours présent. Revoir la reine lui avait rappelé qui elle était vraiment et pourquoi elle se battait. En définitive il était logique qu'après cette prise de conscience la reine soit de retour en elle. Un sourire soulagée et heureux se dessina sur ses lèvres puis elle reporta son attention sur Storybrooke. Elle allait rester encore un peu à regarder sa ville avant d'aller se coucher, le cœur bien plus léger qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé en arrivant ici ce soir.

 **Fin.**


End file.
